From Paris, With Love
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Jared Padalecki era um homem casado e estava em sua lua de mel. Ou deveria estar. PadAckles.


**From Paris, With Love**

**Autor: ShiryuForever94**

**Fandom: Supernatural**

**Categoria: SongFic (Crush, David Archuleta), Slash M/M, PadAckles.**

**Advertências: Sofrimento emocional**

**Classificação: PG-13**

Resumo: Jared Padalecki era um homem casado e estava em sua lua de mel. Ou deveria estar.

ATENÇÃO: Esta é uma fanfiction slash, ou seja, com relacionamento homossexual, sendo bem clara, amor entre dois homens! Abraços e obrigada. Querendo, comentem, critiquem, fiquem à vontade. A maior alegria de um ficwriter (senão a única recompensa) é receber reviews, mesmo com críticas, pois são as tais críticas que fazem a gente melhorar.

Disclaimer: Obviamente que os personagens, por serem pessoas reais, não me pertencem. Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke. Surto psicótico criativo. A fanfic levou duas horas e meia para ficar pronta.

Os J2 sequer sabem que existo, isso é fruto da minha mirabolante imaginação. Boa leitura.

Avisos:

Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles nem sabem que eu existo. Não fazem a menor idéia das loucuras que nós, ficwriters, cometemos com eles e, sinceramente, acho que nem quero que saibam... Esta é uma fanfiction, ou seja, história total e puramente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos

Se J and J são ou não amantes, namorados, gays, bissexuais ou heterossexuais, não é a questão aqui, pois se trata de um texto ficcional e não precisa haver coerência com a realidade.

**From Paris, With Love**

**ShiryuForever94**

A noite não estava tão ruim. Tivera que sair do quarto de hotel, pois precisava falar com Jensen e não queria fazê-lo sob os olhares de reprovação de sua esposa.

Jared Padalecki era um homem casado e estava em sua lua de mel. Ou deveria estar.

No entanto, os bonitos olhos de um tom azul esverdeado inigualável denotavam uma tristeza não passível de ser compreendida por quem não soubesse.

O homem alto vagava a esmo pelas ruas de Paris. Diziam ser a cidade mais romântica do mundo. Diziam que seria o paraíso para dois recém-casados.

Seria o paraíso sim.

Seria.

Jared evitava aparecer, permanecia incógnito a maior parte do tempo, não tirava fotos, não se deixava filmar, escolhia com cuidado os lugares e os horários. Não estava se escondendo.

Estava apenas protegendo.

Estava amando.

Estava cuidando da pessoa que mais amava no mundo.

Protegendo-o de ver imagens correndo pela rede mundial, cuidando para que ele não visse e sofresse. Porque ver era diferente de saber. Ter provas cabais era sempre diferente de ficar sabendo. E Jared já estava naquele mundo de impressões e fachadas há tempo demais. Nada era verdade se não fosse comprovado. Nem mesmo o óbvio era verdade se não houvesse uma confirmação, pois em tempos de internet, os boatos pipocavam e as estórias loucas eram despejadas por todos os cantos.

Talvez Jensen conseguisse suportar melhor se não houvesse registro algum. Talvez ele mesmo, Padalecki, pudesse suportar melhor se encarasse aquilo como uma diversão fora de hora a que Jensen não fora convidado por algum outro compromisso.

Não era algo tão fácil estarem separados daquele jeito, mas não havia outra maneira, não do jeito que as coisas vinham acontecendo. Talvez fosse mesmo culpa dele, de Padalecki, talvez fosse apenas a vida e suas charadas.

Adorava seus fãs, mas havia limites. Tinha medo que as loucuras que via e lia em jornais, revistas, clippings, acabassem afetando o que tinha de mais precioso.

E sigiloso.

Jensen.

Jared Padalecki era um homem casado e estava em sua lua de mel. Ou deveria estar.

Olhou para o céu bonito naquela pequena rua em Paris e suspirou, carregando o pequeno pacote com analgésicos para a dor de cabeça que o consumia há alguns dias. Odiava tomar remédios, mas não podia mais agüentar sem um ou dois analgésicos.

Pena que a dor que verdadeiramente o consumia não pudesse ser estancada tão facilmente assim. Não havia remédio vendido em farmácia para aquilo, nem havia lugar algum ao qual pudesse ir.

Ou talvez houvesse, mas não podia e sabia disso.

O moreno observou uma moça bonita que o encarava, sem graça, e sorriu um dos seus sorrisos profissionais. Fora reconhecido. Não era um problema.

A jovem se aproximou com educação e pediu uma foto. Ele não iria negar, não era um fugitivo, pelo amor de Deus! Deu um sorriso qualquer e um pequeno suspiro depois. Depois de se despedir notou que talvez a foto não saísse muito boa e, droga, não estava de aliança. Já via os blogs, fotologs, gossipers, fazendo inferno com isso.

Tudo dele e de Jensen era assim.

O mínimo passo, o mínimo suspiro, olhar, jeito de andar. Tudo neles dois era badalação pura por dias para fãs no mundo inteiro. Isso que ainda nem eram lá grandes astros.

Jared já não sabia se estava preparado para aquela vida, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha consciência que era assim que se jogava em Hollywood. A indústria. A máquina que se movimentava esmagando sonhos, destruindo carne e sangue e dando em troca sorrisos plastificados e vidas planejadas para soarem verossímeis.

Desligou-se de tais pensamentos. Agora não.

Não no seu momento especial. Tinha uma ligação a fazer.

Tinha uma ligação com alguém. Tinha muito em comum com alguém.

Olhou novamente para o céu, sem vontade de voltar ao quarto de hotel. Ligou para a esposa e avisou que iria demorar, ela não gostou, mas...

Genevieve não compreendia. Ela apenas não entendia.

_I hung up the phone tonight,_

_Eu desligo o telefone nesta noite_

_Something happened for the first time, deep inside_

_Algo aconteceu desde a primeira vez, lá no fundo._

_It was a rush, what a rush_

_Foi rápido, muito rápido._

_Cause the possibility that you would ever feel the same way about me_

_Porque a possibilidade de que você um dia sentiria o mesmo por mim_

_It's just too much, just too much_

_Era coisa demais, simplesmente demais._

_Why do I keep running from the truth_

_Por que eu continuo fugindo da verdade?_

_All I ever think about is you_

_Tudo em que eu penso é você_

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized, and I just got to know_

_Você me hipnotizou, me deixou tão fascinado, e eu só tenho que saber_

Não! Genevieve não era um monstro! Tinham uma ligação interessante, até se davam bem na cama e ela era amigável e gentil com ele a maior parte do tempo. Apenas que ela fizera algumas exigências para ir adiante com tudo aquilo. Não podia culpá-la. Ou talvez pudesse.

Padalecki sentia-se um investimento feito por Cortese.

Inspirou ar, profundamente, e discou os códigos necessários.

- "Jen."

- "Jay."

Silêncio. Era um daqueles momentos em que parecia não adiantar coisa alguma dizer qualquer palavra. Ouviam a respiração um do outro. E, incrivelmente, Padalecki sabia tudo que precisava pela respiração de Jensen. Fechou os olhos por instantes.

- "Jenny, eu..."

- "Eu também, Jay, eu também."

Engraçado que estavam conversando. Mesmo com tão poucas palavras. Diziam que se amavam. Era o eu te amo incompleto que significava completitude. Simples. Para eles era simples que soubessem o que se diziam.

- "Jen, você..."

- "Sim, e você?"

- "Muito."

Isso era como perguntavam se sentiam falta um do outro, se estavam com saudades um do outro. E se entendiam sem precisarem dizer frases completas.

Sentiriam solidão num estádio com vinte mil pessoas se estivessem separados.

E agora estavam unidos por uma ligação telefônica e se sentiam plenamente acompanhados, um pelo outro.

Porque era o que podiam fazer.

E faziam sempre assim quando estavam separados, não por vontade deles, mas pelas circunstâncias.

Se alguém algum dia investigasse as contas telefônicas dos dois quando estavam separados, iria descobrir que de cada dez ligações, oito eram feitas um para o outro.

Uma era para suas famílias.

Outra para os empresários.

As namoradas? Noivas? Esposas?

De vez em quando, sim.

Na maioria das vezes, não. Simplesmente porque o vínculo era deles, somente deles. De mais ninguém.

_Do you ever think, when you're all alone_

_Você já pensou, quando está sozinho,_

_All that we could be, where this thing could go_

_Tudo o que podemos ser, onde isto pode ir?_

_Am I crazy or falling in Love_

_Estou louco ou me apaixonando?_

_Is it real or just another crush_

_É real ou apenas uma outra paixão?_

_Do you catch a breath, when I look at you_

_Você suspira quando olho pra você?_

_Are you holding back, like the way I do_

_Você está se segurando do jeito que eu estou?_

_Cause I'm tryin, try to walk away_

_Porque eu estou tentando, tentando fugir_

_But I know this crush ain't goin away, goin away_

_Mas eu sei que esta paixão nunca irá embora... _

- "Jay, daqui alguns dias."

Um suspiro sentido, triste, agoniado de Jared.

- "Eu preciso, você sabe. Eu vou... Com Danneel."

- "Eu sei."

Mas saber não era o mesmo que aceitar. Muito menos era o mesmo que ficar feliz, pior ainda se a idéia fosse achar que nada mudaria. Diziam um ao outro sobre o tanto que sentiam em meias palavras, em olhares especiais, em toques incessantes e em palavras do código particular deles.

- "Tem vinho aí?" Jared perguntou de repente, sentando-se num pequeno bistrot e apontando no cardápio o que queria.

- "O que você me deu. Eu ainda não abri, não é para qualquer pessoa."

- "Abre."

Jensen fez silêncio por momentos. - "Estou sozinho agora."

- "Eu também."

- "Então não estou sozinho agora."

- "Nem eu."

Outro silêncio. Desde que haviam descoberto aquele amor que a solidão era algo que os fazia se encontrarem. Porque a solidão significava que podiam sonhar um com o outro, pensar um no outro e, apesar do sofrimento que porventura vinha em doses de saudade, era melhor do que não poderem nunca estar juntos.

O bom de estarem separados era que podiam imaginar como seria quando pudessem estar juntos novamente

Embora ficarem separados fosse por vezes suprema agonia de quem ama demais para ficar longe.

- "A taça de cristal que sempre usamos está na minha mão." Jensen encheu o belíssimo vidro facetado com o vinho tinto de perfeita safra, bouquet suave.

Padalecki deu um pequeno sorriso e olhou para uma estrela qualquer. – "Consegue ver o céu?" O garçom trouxe o ótimo vinho que, não por acaso, era o mesmo que Jensen estaria bebendo e Jared sabia, pois fora ele quem o dera a Jensen antes de viajar. Sabia que acabaria em Paris, seria um bom jeito de tentar fazerem algo juntos.

E, por que tinha viajado? Por que se afastara dele? Não podia voltar atrás em algumas coisas, mas desejava tanto que tudo pudesse ser diferente.

Bem, se não podia ser diferente, iriam viver como era possível. E Jared prometeu a si mesmo fazer tudo que pudesse para jamais perder Jensen.

Jamais.

E quanto a isso, jamais não era nem perto de uma palavra exagerada.

_Has it ever crossed your mind when we were hanging_

_Já passou pela sua mente quando estávamos saindo,_

_Spending time girl, are we just friends_

_Passando tempo, garota, eramos só amigos?_

_Is there more, is there more?_

_Existe algo mais, é algo mais?_

_See it's a chance we've gotta take_

_É uma chance que temos que agarrar,_

_Cause I believe we can make this into_

_Porque eu acredito que nós podemos transformar isso_

_Something that will last, last forever, forever_

_Em algo que dure para sempre, para sempre_

- "Espere." Jensen se movimentou pela casa, levou o vinho, a taça, seu coração em chamas apenas por ouvir a voz de Jared. Saiu pela porta e alcançou o gramado. – "Estou vendo o céu. Está até bonito hoje."

- "Aqui já são dez da noite, Jen, há algumas estrelas, mas o céu sempre será o céu."

- "Meu céu é você." Foi a resposta curta e sincera, com nota de paixão explícita na voz do nativo de Dallas que se segurava para não se acabar de saudade com apenas aquele telefonema.

- "Jen..."

- "Jay..."

Suspiros de ambos os lados. Se Jensen pudesse, se não fosse estragar tudo, pegaria um avião e iria sequestrar Jared daquela palhaçada toda. Iria prendê-lo em seus braços e nunca mais o deixaria sair.

- "O vinho é bom." Jen comentou querendo quebrar o silêncio, apesar de ouvir a respiração de Padalecki do outro lado.

- "Sim, ele é. Olhe pro céu, Jensen, estaremos olhando para o firmamento, juntos, então sei que você talvez em algum momento estará olhando para o mesmo lugar que eu e estaremos juntos." Jared quase chorava. Sua saudade era enorme, todo seu corpo sentia falta de Jensen. Sua alma queria o namorado perto.

- "Pena que aqui ainda é uma hora da tarde ou poderíamos ficar olhando estrelas, juntos, tal como fazemos em Vancouver." E nunca mais na vida Jensen reclamaria de ter que se afastar de tudo e todos para trabalhar no Canadá. Era praticamente o único local do mundo em que podiam ficar em paz, desde que trancafiados na casa que dividiam.

Presos nas regras.

Algemados às carreiras que precisavam proteger.

Condenados a amar em silêncio.

- "Vi algumas fotos suas na internet, Jen. E o vi saindo do restaurante." Jared olhava em volta, via casais passeando, olhava sua mão esquerda sem aliança e pensava que a que gostaria de usar tivera seu par retirado por Jensen.

O loiro substituíra o modelo anterior por outro, com um crucifixo, avisando que era hora de mudarem, pois a vida de ambos mudara muito.

_Do you ever think, when you're all alone_

_Você já pensou, quando está sozinho,_

_All that we could be, where this thing could go_

_Tudo o que podemos ser, onde isto pode ir?_

_Am I crazy or falling in Love_

_Estou louco ou me apaixonando?_

_Is it real or just another crush_

_É real ou apenas uma outra paixão?_

_Do you catch a breath, when I look at you_

_Você suspira quando olho pra você?_

_Are you holding back, like the way I do_

_Você está se segurando do jeito que eu estou?_

_Cause I'm tryin, try to walk away_

_Porque eu estou tentando, tentando fugir_

_But I know this crush ain't goin away, goin away_

_Mas eu sei que esta paixão nunca irá embora... _

Foi no dia do casamento de Jared que Jensen executou tal mudança, embora o resto do mundo só pudesse perceber depois.

Se antes Jensen e Dean usavam a mesma aliança, agora Jensen usava uma bem diferente. Não era a aliança de Dean. Era a aliança de Jensen.

Jared a comprara...

Quando haviam decidido que tinham que ter algum símbolo, Jensen gostara do modelo e Jared, como de costume, não hesitara em comprar um par, embora jamais pudesse ostentar em sua mão a sua verdadeira aliança.

A aliança que usaria com orgulho e amor pelo resto da vida não era um objeto inanimado que se comprasse em lojas.

Era uma aliança de amor.

- "Jen?"

- "Estou aqui."

- "Eu..."

- "Eu sei... Também te amo." Finalmente Jensen falou com todas as letras. Para que negar?

- "Terminou seu vinho?" Jared respondeu. Não precisava dizer o mesmo, Ackles sabia.

- "Quase." Jensen suspirou sentindo o bouquet do vinho e fechando os olhos por momentos. - "Por Deus, Jared."

- "Eu volto em dez dias, amor." Jared mandou às favas as meias palavras. Amava loucamente aquele loiro.

- "Você nunca se foi do meu pensamento Jay, apenas seu corpo não está aqui, pois tudo que somos juntos nunca vai desaparecer." Jensen tinha lágrimas nos olhos e mordeu os lábios, cansado de tudo aquilo, mas compreendia que era o que podia ser feito.

Querer nem sempre era poder.

- "Eu vou te amar minha vida inteira, Jen. Você sabe." Jared terminava o vinho e olhou novamente o céu. - "O céu é lindo, Jensen, é como ver a extensão do meu amor por você, infinito." De repente, ter se casado lhe pareceu uma verdadeira insanidade, mais que isso, uma imbecilidade. Nunca mais amaria alguém como amava Jensen.

Nunca mais.

E quanto a isso, nunca não era nem perto de uma palavra exagerada.

_Why do I keep running from the truth_

_Por que eu continuo fugindo da verdade?_

_All I ever think about is you_

_Tudo em que eu penso é você_

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized_

_Você me hipnotizou, me deixou tão fascinado,_

_And I just got to know_

_E eu só tenho que saber_

- "Você bebeu demais." Ackles respondeu com uma ponta de riso na voz.

- "Eu nunca beberei o suficiente de você."

- "Nem eu de você."

Silêncio. Goles a mais de vinho. Respirações conectadas, nenhuma palavra.

- "Preciso ir, Jen." Jared pagou a conta e se levantou, sentindo-se tão melhor.

- "Boa noite para você. Descanse um pouco." Jensen também bebia as últimas gotas do vinho e inspirou profundamente. - "Pense em mim."

- "Jen..."

- "Jay..."

O som da ligação sendo terminada. Jensen suspirou ao mesmo tempo e no mesmo ritmo de Padalecki. Aquela conexão era inexplicável e profunda demais.

Jensen deu o primeiro passo para voltar à casa com a perna direita e assim fez Jared.

Jensen parou e olhou o céu, novamente.

No mesmo tempo e fração de segundo que Jared.

Não importava onde um deles estivesse, estariam sempre um com o outro.

_Do you ever think, when you're all alone_

_Você já pensou, quando está sozinho,_

_All that we could be, where this thing could go_

_Tudo o que podemos ser, onde isto pode ir?_

_Am I crazy or falling in Love_

_Estou louco ou me apaixonando?_

_Is it real or just another crush_

_É real ou apenas uma outra paixão?_

_Do you catch a breath, when I look at you_

_Você suspira quando olho pra você?_

_Are you holding back, like the way I do_

_Você está se segurando do jeito que eu estou?_

_Cause I'm tryin, try to walk away_

_Porque eu estou tentando, tentando fugir_

_But I know this crush ain't goin away, goin away_

_Mas eu sei que esta paixão nunca irá embora..._

_

* * *

_Nota: Bem, simplesmente para desestressar. Espero que gostem e, se acharem que mereço, deixem reviews. Obrigada.


End file.
